


Who Thought This Was A Good Idea?

by AristoMuse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/pseuds/AristoMuse
Summary: Dumbest thing I’ve ever written, no joke.





	Who Thought This Was A Good Idea?

🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔😭😭😭😭😭😔😔😔😔😔😔😒🤬🤬🤬

😔😔😔😭🤔🤔🤔

👆

👀

✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️🤡🤡🤡

🤢🤮🤮🤮🤮🥴🥴

🌚

🤢💨🦠

🎉🎊🎏🖌🖊🖋🔏

❗️❗️

🚽🚰🚿🛁🛀

💊💉🧪🌡🦠

🤢🤮😵

💩


End file.
